


零和游戏

by natsusora



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsusora/pseuds/natsusora
Summary: 佐藤健x神木隆之介的RPS，破镜重圆的故事。写于2015.11-2016.9，存档用。
Relationships: Kamiki Ryuunosuke/Satoh Takeru, たけりゅう, 糖木
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

门外站着佐藤健。  
神木一愣，在他能做出任何反应之前，佐藤有点局促地举起手里提的东西。“……我带来了这个。前阵子问椿本要的。”  
那是两年前他们在录制第39期Taketere的时候玩的Jenga，每一块上都写着从推特征集来的问题，动一块积木就要回答一次。当时没玩几个回合神木就把积木塔弄倒了，引来椿本的哀嚎“我可是写了50个问题啊！”  
他们在一起之后，神木曾经提议过要再来玩几次，佐藤也说好。但是那阵子他们都忙，这件事也就慢慢搁置下来。再然后他们因为这样那样的原因分手，这种事当然没有再提。神木偶尔想起的时候，倒确实觉得有一点遗憾。  
于是他让佐藤进来。  
他们已经大半年没有私下联系。佐藤在把那堆积木整理到桌上的时候他在旁边看着，必要的时候搭一把手，佐藤说喔谢谢，他就说哪里哪里，两个人都客气到疏离。再次看见佐藤出现在自己家、在茶几前坐下来的样子让神木觉得恍如隔世。他感觉自己好像有很多话想说——以前和佐藤在一起的时候自己是绝对不会停止聒噪的——但是现在千言万语都郁结在胸口，在看到曾经的恋人时化作一阵感伤的暖流。  
录制那一期Taketere的时候是15年10月1日，食梦者公映直前。两年后再来玩这个游戏，答案想必是和当初大不相同了。神木不知道佐藤今晚来找他是为什么，努力想去忽略心底隐隐的期待。  
游戏开始了。


	2. Chapter 2

_**1.冬天想做的事？** _

15年的圣诞节佐藤约他去六本木看灯饰。“每到冬天的时候就会想，要是有个女朋友陪我一起看圣诞灯饰就好了。”  
“我可不是女孩子啊(´・ω・｀)”，神木看着发过去的LINE消息旁边立刻显示出既读的字样，心情很好地继续打字，“不过好啊，到时候见。”  
但是等那一天他们真的去了六本木，却发现实际上并没有想象得那么浪漫。周围都是熙熙攘攘、情绪高涨的人群，让他们即使在伪装之下还是提心吊胆。两人甚至不敢走得太近，更不用说有什么亲密的举动了。佐藤无奈地示意神木走在前面他在后面跟着，就这么尴尬地走走停停了一阵，连灯饰都变得索然无味起来。  
“Ryuu，要不要回去？”佐藤发LINE给他。  
神木对着手机屏幕失笑。“我是无所谓啦，不过Take chan没问题吗，明明之前那么期待的。”他回复。  
“没办法，我不想在第二天看到‘佐藤健神木隆之介热爱发觉’之类的报导啊。虽然确实是这样没错。”佐藤看见前面不远处的神木笑得双肩耸动，自己不由也勾起嘴角。  
“那就回去吧，今晚很冷呢。”  
“啊等等、Take chan到这里来！”神木连发两条。  
佐藤小跑几步向他走过去。  
“还要再绕过来一点才能看到呢❤”  
佐藤从手机上抬起头，火树银花的大片心形灯饰猝不及防地撞进视野。色彩斑斓的光影在树上恣意绽放，而他的恋人站在几步开外，看着他笑得灿烂。  
他有那么一瞬间想抛却一切顾虑，跨越他们之间短短的距离，把那个人抱进怀里。  
但他克制住了这股冲动。  
“真的很漂亮呢，Ryuu。”

之后他被神木拉去了他住的公寓，因为少年说他也有想在冬天做的事。进门以后神木在柜子里一阵翻找，然后拿出一个扁扁的长方形纸盒。“Take chan，”他说，“我们去天台吧！”  
“线香花火……？”  
“夏天买的。很久以前就想这么做一次了，在相反的季节里做相反的事。”  
花火燃烧起来的时候一直叽叽喳喳的神木安静了下来，专注地看着手中那簇光芒不断地跳跃摇曳。佐藤乐得不用接他的话，同样安静地端详着自己的恋人。少年整个人有一大半溶进深沉的夜色，只有脸颊、胸口和手臂映出花火温暖的橘色调，耀目的金色勾勒出他美好的侧颜。焰火就要舔舐到他纤长手指的时候，少年像是怕被烫到一样匆忙丢下手中的花火，于是光芒倏地湮灭，世界再次归于沉寂的黑暗。  
光芒再度亮起的时候神木抬头看他，却在视线交汇的瞬间红了脸。“Taken chan……？”  
他的眼睛里也有闪亮的花火。佐藤觉得之前的冲动又复苏了。  
没等佐藤说话，神木不好意思地移开了目光，随即却又惊喜地叫出声：“啊、下雪了！”  
佐藤顺着他的视线看过去。“真的呢。”  
“Take chan唔……！”  
少年手里握着的花火照耀出的周遭中，小片小片的雪花悠悠飘落。而在光芒触及不到的地方，他们在温柔地接吻。  
两人终于分开的时候，神木慌乱地咬着嘴唇，手中的花火翩然落地。夏日仅存的风物诗安静地熄灭，怅然得像一声叹息。  
“啊——这是最后一根了！Take chan过分！”  
“明年冬天我们再来一次吧。”他笑着哄他。  
于是他们在那里计划着明年要一起做的事，纯白的雪花簌簌飘落在两人头顶和双肩。神木觉得冷了却又不肯回去，佐藤也不点破他的心思，就把他揽进自己的怀抱。  
那个时候，他以为他们会像这样一直幸福下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 砂糖说想在圣诞节和女友一起看灯饰是出自09年1月的JUNON，DD说想在冬天放花火是在TVガイドdan「冬男子2015」这个采访里。


	3. Chapter 3

_**2.食梦者拍摄中发生过什么意外事件吗？** _

食梦者宣传期的时候，他们在九州的节目アサデス里VTR出演。主持人问到对神木的好感度这个问题，佐藤回答说，谁对他口出恶言我就讨厌谁。  
当时神木极短时间地愣了一下，然后才摆出惯常的微笑，夸佐藤温柔。节目继续录制，他心里却翻腾起来，佐藤说的是不是那件事呢？  
14年夏天食梦者还在摄制中，有部分戏份要在学校取景。有一次准备拍上课的情节，他和佐藤走进教室的时候，旁边走过来一个大概是临演的学生，对神木比了个轻浮的手势，拉长声音叫他homo。  
身边的佐藤几乎立刻就冲了过去，被他拉住了。挑事的学生也很快被staff架走。之后拍摄如常进行，神木也努力试着把这件事抛在脑后，可是等到晚上回去收到佐藤的短信，问他没事吧，神木才害怕得微微颤抖起来。  
他不是不知道网络上有言论怀疑自己是gay，只是他从未想过如果佐藤知道这件事会作何反应。  
神木曾经也以为自己喜欢女孩，但是自从16岁第一次见到佐藤以后，他眼中就再也无法看到其他人。即使他是几年以后才明白这种感情名为爱，整个学生时代他也都没有交往过任何女友。对外当然可以宣称是因为堀越高校的恋爱禁止条例，但神木心里清楚，不管是在明白自己喜欢他之前还是之后，他都只想和那个人在一起。  
所以这就是 homo呢。  
Take chan知道真相以后会怎么看待这样的自己。

一年后宣传期佐藤说出那句话的时候神木没想到他居然那么在意那件事，而那时他们之间已经非常不对劲了。虽然说让他们表现出BL的感觉确实是监督的授意，但是很多时候神木都会想，佐藤真的有必要做到这种程度吗。  
舞台挨拶的时候在广岛他用广岛话对神木说我喜欢你，在梅田对饭的评价“你们好像在交往呢”回答“有什么问题吗”，在难波拥抱了饭5秒以后说对不起我已经有Ryuu了然后揽住他的腰，在札幌耐心地把螃蟹剥给他吃。  
但佐藤也会在杂志取材的时候对自己说的“秋人真的很喜欢最高呢”露出戒备的反应。  
有时候神木会想也许佐藤真的喜欢自己，他不相信佐藤看自己的眼神里什么意思都没有。但他很快又会觉得胆敢这样胡思乱想的自己简直可笑，因此他对这些事绝口不提，两个人心照不宣地暧昧着。  
神木很煎熬。他无数次好奇佐藤明不明白他们这样是在干什么，要是他明白，他又究竟在想什么。神木喜欢却又讨厌他们之间这种微妙的默契。他稍有太大胆的举动，佐藤就立刻警觉地竖起防御的壁垒。而如果他不——如果他什么都不挑明，就这样随着涌动的暗流一路下潜，甜美地沉溺，他就只能任凭恋慕的潮水将自己灭顶，而他心甘情愿，无法自拔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为想要表现从Jenga上取下积木的凌乱（？）感，所以问题并没有按照时间顺序排列。目前出现的问题按照时间应该是先2后1。
> 
> 第二个问题里DD被欺负的事是编的【。不过アサデス节目里砂糖确实说了那句话。DD说到秋人喜欢最高的杂志是J Movie Magazine Vol. 2。监督要他们表现出BL感好像在很多本杂志里都有写到，监督你这个腐男233333【。


	4. Chapter 4

_**3.二十岁生日那天喝酒了吗？** _

好不容易正式成年能够合法饮酒，当然是喝了的。  
但是真的尝试了，神木才发现自己酒量很浅，也并不喜欢喝。看似清澄无害的液体入口以后，就火辣辣地一路灼烧进胃里，还在舌尖留下糟糕的余味。逞强再喝的话，薄红色就慢慢攀上脸颊和耳廓，而视野则有点危险地漂浮起来。  
是酒精的作用吗，那天晚上他陷入一个焦虑的梦境。 梦里他好像在溺水，知道自己似乎有要寻找的东西，深一脚浅一脚跌跌撞撞，却一直没有找到。等到他终于能够浮出水面，大口呼吸，却失落得想哭。  
然后他醒了，在20岁第二天的凌晨。他觉得自己做了很长很长的一个梦，但手机上的时间提醒他，在佐藤把自己放在这张床上离开以后，仅仅过去了几小时。  
过去一天的记忆慢慢涌现，他在黑暗中辗转反侧，难以再次成眠。

从5月19日零点开始他就陆陆续续收到亲友的信息，祝自己生日快乐。他朋友多，收件箱自然也几乎要被祝福的短信淹没。然而不管他怎么一条条仔细翻找（不知为何他已经预料到了）里面都没有佐藤的。那他一定是想在今天练习杀阵的时候当面说，神木这样安慰自己。  
但佐藤并没有。  
因此当进入状态成为绯村剑心的那个人握着练习用木刀气势万钧地刺过来的时候，神木有瞬间的失神。不等他反应，锁骨下面已经被击中了。  
佐藤丢下木刀扑了过来，慌乱地说对不起，没事吧，话语间满是担忧。于是神木反而变成了不好意思的那个，毕竟因为这种事就在练习中分心也太不敬业了。他对佐藤笑笑说没事的是我的疏忽，在接下来的对阵里格外努力和专注。  
而那天直到练习结束，他们互道再见以后，佐藤都没有说生日快乐。  
于是他第一次喝了酒，在之后和高中同窗的聚会上。才半杯下肚他就已经受不了，让山田凉介和中村隼人围着自己好一阵安抚。他偶尔查看手机时不自觉露出的焦灼神色自然也没有逃过他们的眼睛，凉介坏笑着拍着他肩膀问是不是有什么情况，而隼人也附和地一起善意地揶揄起他来。  
当时自己回答了什么搪塞过去，神木已经记不清了。回去以后他再次陷入了漫长无望的等待，直到他确信佐藤真的把自己生日这件事忘得一干二净。  
答应好的晚上让经纪人过来给自己庆生，要不要取消掉呢。他不知道自己是否还有心情强撑下去。  
明明是……对自己来说那么重要的象征成年的日子啊。  
他想起两个月前佐藤的24岁生日，自己满心欢喜地打了电话过去，他却没有接，留言之后也毫无动静。那天在经纪人的安排下他还必须再给Taketere录制现场的佐藤打匿名电话参加烦恼倾诉环节然后宣传自己的新剧小暮写真馆，按下通话键之后忐忑不安的心情神木现在也仍然记得。  
然后佐藤接通了电话，他在这头屏住呼吸迟迟不敢开口。  
（我的烦恼是，你没接电话，是讨厌我了吗？）  
因为他不敢面对那个可能性很高的答案，不敢去想佐藤也许真的不在乎他。  
后来佐藤立刻认出自己、慢慢解释他在睡觉所以没接到电话、听过留言还给自己回了短信的时候，他的心情像鼓足气的气球那样慢慢充盈起来。原来只是我没注意看短信，原来Take chan并没有讨厌我。  
真是太好了。  
一碰到Take chan的事就那么容易满足的自己。  
但是今天他却又让他失望了。明明我要求的并不过分啊。  
他低头撩开领口。白天排练的时候还不明显，现在再去看的时候，锁骨下面已经有了一块淤青，手指按下去一阵钝痛。  
12点就快到了。5月19日，马上就要结束了——  
下一秒那个他一直心心念念的人端着蛋糕唱着生日快乐出现在他面前。

他突然被某种巨大的醍醐灌顶击中了身体。  
一整天他所有的焦虑、不安和患得患失，此刻都找到了答案。他奇怪自己怎么现在才明白。原来……原来，我是喜欢Take chan啊。  
但他现在没时间仔细想，也不能去想，这份彻悟和佐藤为自己庆生的惊喜一起到来，他怕自己随时都会情绪失控。  
那晚他确实很疯，喝了一点酒就推说醉了，给自己肆无忌惮地粘着佐藤找到了完美的理由。他半躺着靠在他身上，那个人身体的温度就透过衣衫传过来；他为自己端来装着蛋糕的盘子，他便就着他的手吃下；而自己不管叫他多少次Take chan，他都耐心地一一回应。  
“Take chan好过分，害我以为你忘记我的生日了。”  
“对不起……可是这样才叫惊喜啊。”  
“Take chan我脸上有奶油吗？”  
“现在帮你擦掉。”  
“Take chan我表演宗次郎的缩地给你看喔！”  
“Ryuu别乱动……你真的喝醉啦。”  
“Take chan……”  
“嗯？”  
（我喜欢你。）

曲终人散的时候他发现自己被佐藤抱起来送进卧室，忙不迭闭起眼睛装睡。佐藤每走一步他就感到一次沉稳的震颤，安心得让他想哭。  
如果这条路能一直没有尽头。  
最后佐藤把他扶到床上躺下，却没有立刻离开。在黑暗中他静静地问，那里还疼吗。  
但神木死死闭着眼睛不敢回答。  
于是他觉察到佐藤突然靠近的气息，他的手小心翼翼地拨开自己的领口，他合着双眼似乎都能感知到他的视线，那块淤青简直要灼烧起来。  
而他一直没有听到佐藤离去的脚步。他在那里躺着，不敢轻举妄动，混沌的脑海里思绪纷乱。他突然想起09年某次JUNON的杂志取材，春马问自己，如果Ryuu是女孩子的话，会和我们两个里的谁交往？  
那时候的自己就已经选择了Take chan呢。  
今天喝下去的所有酒精此刻好像全都涌上了他的面颊。他翻了个身，酒酣耳热地捂住眼睛。  
这下真的……糟糕了啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 007里DD有说在剑心开拍前练了8个月，所以我觉得洒落主义里他说的20岁生日当天和砂糖有工作应该就是练习杀阵吧【。  
> 砂糖生日DD打匿名电话过去是20130321 vol.17这一期Taketere。  
> 春马问DD会选谁交往是2009年9月号的JUNON三人采访。


	5. Chapter 5

_**4.两个人在一起经历过的最不可思议的事是什么？** _

他们这样的职业，又是在事业上升期，最陌生的体验也许竟然是居家感。  
很多个深夜佐藤收工回家觉得有点饿了，打开冰箱却只看到一片空荡荡。也许偶尔会有酒和饮料，但是这种冰冷的东西不是他想要的。  
他想要热气腾腾的饭菜，吃下去会从心底生出暖洋洋的饱足，之后带着幸福感在床上合上眼睛；而不是像无数个向空冰箱妥协的夜晚那样，在沮丧地冲了个热水澡以后，带着些许饥饿感失落地入睡。  
又一个凌晨在结束工作的晚上，佐藤看着手机上不久前恋人才发来的信息，想了想，拨通了他的电话。  
“诶？！”电话那头的神木有点吃惊，“现在要过来？……倒是没有什么不方便的啦，只是……你以前都没来过，我是不是要准备一下比较……诶？！上次在剑心片场做的那个吗？”  
佐藤笑起来。“嗯。现在很饿所以……拜托啦。”

神木来开门的时候围着围裙，佐藤下意识地想这种东西我家果然是不会有的。他们在门口面面相觑地站了几秒，神木才有点局促地把他拉进来。  
他已经不记得神木第一次来自己家是什么时候了，总之应该是很早以前。当时神木精力充沛地跑进来，对房子里一切都充满好奇。他们确定关系以后，今天他才第一次来神木家，他的恋人似乎变得羞涩起来。  
也许他猜到今晚接下去会发生什么了。  
佐藤觉得有点好笑，是心里觉得暖暖的那种好笑。他脱下外套，神木顺手就接了过去，一边围着他大惊小怪，说外面下雨了吗，没有伞的话也可以去便利店随便买一把啊。  
佐藤不知怎么生出了要逗弄他的心思，于是说：“等下回去的时候问你借一把可以吗？”  
神木愣了几秒，随即眨着眼睛说当然可以。“对了，饭马上就做好了！”  
他按着佐藤在餐桌前坐下，然后跑进厨房。佐藤没有漏掉他耳朵尖的一抹红色，于是又暗自笑起来。  
面疙瘩汤端上来的时候佐藤满足地深吸一口气。前几年，每个饥肠辘辘的晚上他都想着拉面入睡；而在剑心片场吃到神木做的饭以后，睡前想吃的东西就变成了这个。  
拍摄剑心的时候他们的关系还没好到这种地步，虽然佐藤百分之百确定如果他对神木说想让他做这个给自己吃，他一定会答应，但佐藤总觉得哪里不对。  
现在他突然明白了。  
这样的深夜里日常得有些粗糙的料理，只应该由极亲密的人亲手做出来。比如说，恋人。  
他看着坐在饭桌对面还没来得及解下围裙的神木，头顶暖黄的灯光披洒在他头顶，有一小圈柔和的光晕。注意到佐藤的目光， 他问他：“好吃吗？”  
佐藤嘴里塞满东西点点头。  
等到又能说话了，他伸手拨弄神木前额散落的碎发。“最近要开始留头发了吗？”  
神木点点头：“嗯，因为刚结束了上一个工作的拍摄嘛。在接到新offer之前大概都不会剪了。”  
“这样喔。”  
然后佐藤又恢复了沉默，一边继续吃着，一边听神木讲他片场发生的趣事，偶尔抬头的时候不意外地对上他的视线。食梦者宣传期的时候他就在Taketere上有点苦恼地说过Ryuu一直在盯着我看，到现在他终于能自如地适应这种过于热忱的注视了。  
他喜欢这么喜欢自己的Ryuu。  
吃完以后佐藤要去洗碗，被神木拦住了。“其实我会做的东西好像也只有这个呢。Take Chan喜欢吃，我很高兴。而且，你是客人嘛。”  
“我……不会做饭。”他说。已经向厨房走去的神木回过头。  
“冰箱也一直都是空的。可是我好像一直在希望回去以后有人做好饭菜等着我。……以前在拍剑心的时候吃到你做的饭就这么想了。”  
神木咬着嘴唇笑起来，眼睛亮晶晶的。

他低头洗碗的时候佐藤从背后抱上去。  
神木的动作停顿了一瞬，然后朝他偏过脑袋：“怎么了？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
这是今晚他一直在想的事。  
仔细一想，虽然他们早就确定了关系，但是佐藤好像真的没有对神木说过这句话。比起神木的主动，本来就寡言的他更是乐得被动，或者干脆用行动代替言辞。但他注意到了，恋人偶尔流露出的不安。  
他记得更早以前他们还只是朋友的时候神木就在节目上说过，想看他不要犹豫、确定不移地对自己说“我喜欢这个”的样子。  
“我喜欢你喔。”于是他再次说，生怕神木听不真切。  
他轻轻咬住怀中人泛红的耳朵尖，不出意外地听到他努力克制住的抽气声。“Take Chan……”  
“今晚可以留下来的吧？”他贴着他耳畔低声说。  
神木有点别扭地在他怀里转过身，搂住他的脖颈，于是这就是回答了。  
他们一路纠缠着跌跌撞撞走进房间。  
接下去发生的事并不是第一次。

第二天佐藤醒来的时候已经是下午，神木不在身边。他有点慌乱地起身去找，发现神木在给客厅钢琴上的一盆小小的绿植浇水。  
“昨天都没注意你家还有这个。”他远远地靠着门框说。虽然隔着一段距离，他还是认出来神木披的是自己那件黑色绒线开衫。难怪起床的时候找不到了。  
“偶尔还是会想弹一弹。”神木放下手中的水壶。“……虽然没有正式学过弹得不太好。”他很快补充一句。  
“是在拍心之线的时候学的？不对……风之花园的时候就开始弹了吧？”  
神木笑起来，显然对佐藤对他演过的剧目了如指掌很开心。“是啊。后来发现我还挺喜欢钢琴的。”  
“弹给我听听吧？”  
于是伶仃的旋律响起来，落寞的，有点撩拨人心的。佐藤慢慢走到他身后。那件外套对神木来说还是略微宽大了些，他坐在钢琴前，稍一低头佐藤就能看见他白皙的后颈，还有上面一抹鲜艳的痕迹。  
昨夜的记忆浮上脑海，他移开视线。透过白纱窗帘看外面，天色已经有了一点昏黄。  
他有点惆怅地想，下午马上要过去了。和他的恋人很快就弹完的这首曲子一样。神木停下了弹奏，转过身有点眼巴巴地看着他，不能更明显地期待着他的表扬。  
“很好听。Ryuu真厉害。”他认真地说。  
如果有什么能让这个下午再延长一点的话……  
“不过，”他听见自己说，“看得出来是个新手呢。”  
那双熠熠发亮的眼睛里立刻有了一点沮丧。  
佐藤沉着气，低头抚上恋人胸口另一枚红痕。他知道衣料的遮掩下只会有更多。“和你在床上一样。”  
他手指下的肌肤滚烫，神木仰面望着他，轻声说：“那就再教教我啊。”

佐藤在傍晚的时候离开，坚持让神木躺在床上就好不用送他。  
“是不是又下雨了？”神木说。“你从门口的柜子里拿一把伞走吧。……等等。”他好像刚刚才明白过来，“你昨晚不是问我借伞说等下就回去的吗？”  
佐藤笑出声来，吻了吻他的额头。“我骗你的。”  
神木气愤地瞪他一眼， 可是大概因为被折腾得太厉害，整个人连同视线都软软的。他眯起眼睛，好像累得又困了。“……这里也要。”他指指自己的嘴唇。  
于是佐藤俯身再度满足他。  
结果还是借了他的伞呢。下次，等再来这里的时候再还给他好了。  
从公寓里走出来以后佐藤回望一眼神木的住所，发现他果然还是忍不住起床了，正在透过窗户看着自己。对上佐藤的视线，神木伸出一只手贴在窗玻璃上，于是他也不禁与他挥手道别，傻乎乎的。  
和他在一起大概就是这样吧。  
会做傻事，会觉得温暖，会变得不知餍足。  
佐藤在细雨中撑起那柄和他恋人一样透明的伞，心下一片熨帖的宁静。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 砂糖说自己不做饭冰箱也几乎是空的是在20120815花丸咖啡。  
> DD说想看砂糖确定地说喜欢什么东西的样子是在20151001おはよう朝日です。  
> 很久以前看到剑心making里DD做饭的样子就想写这个梗了！！做饭的DD简直人妻！！人妻！！！！！  
> DD家应该不会有钢琴，我只是很想写他穿砂糖同款毛衣弹钢琴的这个梗www 弹的曲子就是2016年日历making里那首Gymnopedie No.1。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 有中村隼人单箭头神木的情节  
> * 这章大概会有点虐不过最后是HE，HE，HE【。

_**5.喜欢One OK Rock哪首歌？** _

_So they say that time_   
_Takes away the pain_   
_But I'm still the same_

《Heartache》。  
因为和佐藤共演浪客剑心而开始了解他们的歌。那时候他和佐藤还只是普通朋友，因此想起OOR的时候，神木的印象不是“那个给剑心唱主题曲的乐队”，而是的“Taka君和Take Chan关系很好呢”。  
那时候神木的人生中也没有经历过能让他对歌词产生共鸣的事。他只是觉得很好听，因此完全沉浸在歌曲里的时候，那一丝微妙的嫉妒也被抛到脑后。   
然后突然有一天，神木发现他可以对歌词感同身受了。  
他想也许自己算不上喜欢这首歌，因为每次听都让他感到痛苦，仿佛没有结痂的伤口又渗出新的血珠。但是不听这首歌又能听什么呢，他已经开始讨厌那些自以为是的应援曲。  
于是他戴上耳机，闭上眼睛。略带沙哑的歌声充盈在脑海，每一个字每一个音符他都烂熟于心。

_And they say that I_   
_Will find another you_   
_That can't be true_

隼人是朋友里唯一知道他们交往，也唯一知道他们分手的人。  
也许因为对方属于歌舞伎的世界，和娱乐圈并无太多交集，神木才会对他说一些自己和佐藤的事。  
一开始是隼人自己发现的。  
“这里没涂匀喔……还好你是和我出来。”有一天他们单独吃饭的时候隼人看着他脖颈上被粉底盖住的吻痕说，然后露出狡黠的笑容。“是谁？”  
而和佐藤结束则神木主动告诉他的。如果没有人可以倾诉，他怕自己真的会窒息。那天隼人安静地陪他喝酒，在他执意要继续喝下去的时候强硬地阻止了他。半醉半醒之间神木觉察到隼人正在轻柔地抚摸自己的头顶。Ryuu，他叫他，没事的。  
怎么可能没事呢，他记得自己这样小声埋怨。酒后的自己似乎变任性了。  
于是他的挚友沉默下来。

几个月后的某一天，隼人开车带他来到那个小公园。“还记得这里吗？”他问。  
这里的一切仍然保留着他记忆中的模样，连零落的蝉鸣都和当时分毫不差。多年前的时光穿越漫长的岁月，像今晚的月晕一样笼罩在他们周围。闭上眼神木仿佛又回到了高中夏休那个不可思议的夜晚，空中划过着盛大灿烂的流星。  
“那晚你很兴奋地不停对我说，隼人有流星有流星，然后我就想，啊，真的能那么简单就看到吗。”  
“结果真的看到了，像动画里一样。”  
“之后还教你打篮球了。在那样的星空下，和你一起。”  
“也许那时候我就已经喜欢上你了。”  
神木吃惊地转头，正对上隼人热切的双眼。  
于是在瞬间，他明白了一切：刚开始得知他和佐藤在交往以后隼人有些勉强的祝福；一向谦和的隼人偶尔提到佐藤时直呼其名，之后才自觉失礼地加上さん的原因；那天他醉酒埋怨他的时候，隼人反常的安静。  
从高中开始到现在一直都在他身边的是隼人啊。  
那天神木直到回去以后，都还在想着隼人最后说的话。“不管考虑多久都可以，我等你。”

_Why didn't I realize_   
_Why did I tell lies_   
_Yeah I wish that I could do it again_   
_Turnin' back the time back when you were mine (all mine)_

食梦者之后他们再次共演是Bitter Blood第二季。在食梦者的舞台挨拶神木就说，接下来想演刑事剧，想和佐藤演前后辈，这样的愿望后来竟然真的实现了。  
现在回想起来，从佐藤和他去接受番宣的杂志取材时情况就开始不对。  
采访的记者给了他们长长的问卷。有两个问题是，想要什么时候结婚，理想家庭的样子。  
对于这些神木早有准备，是那种类似用“幼儿园的时候被Nanako甩了大受打击从滑梯上摔下来”应对初恋相关问题的完美答案。避重就轻，却又让人挑不出错。  
佐藤在回答问卷的时候有种例行公事的敷衍，记者问一句就迅速答一句，有时候稍微想几秒，整个过程也几乎说得上流畅。但是轮到这两个问题时，他却犹豫起来。最后他说，还没考虑过这些事情。  
神木隐隐感到不安，却又不知道是为什么。之后他把佐藤约出来想问问这件事，却突然接到了姐姐的电话。  
Sora死了。

Sora是爸爸捡来的小猫，一直养在实家里。前几年姐姐家的女儿稍微长大了一点，爷爷奶奶就把它抱去和她们一起玩。  
佐藤说不放心他，坚持要陪他一起去姐姐家。“之前也不是没见过你的家人。”他说。  
他们赶到的时候绫乃和佳乃哭得正伤心，看见他就委屈地叫着Ryuu扑上来蹭了神木一头一脸眼泪，抽噎着叫他不要让妈妈把Sora埋起来。神木笨拙地去安慰，却怎么都劝不好，两个孩子哭得更大声了。  
这时佐藤也蹲了下来，注视着她们的眼里充满温柔。“可是只有这样，Sora才能去猫咪的天堂啊。”  
神木从未见过他这一面。  
他看着佐藤对小女孩们娓娓讲起他的两只猫，他出生的时候就在家里的Kochirou和Puchirou。到十七岁来东京之前，他每天都和它们一起度过。  
“所以哥哥知道，如果这样送走Sora的话，它就能去天堂。在那里Sora病就好了，还会有很多牛奶和小鱼干吃。”  
绫乃安静下来，仰着泪痕未干的小脸问佐藤真的吗。而佳乃不知何时已经趴在他怀里睡着了。  
姐姐歉意地要抱走她，佐藤表示不用。“别看我这样，其实是很喜欢小孩的。”  
神木默默抚摸着绫乃。她小小的身体乖巧地偎依着他，不久也终于疲倦地合上眼睛。  
原来……是这样。  
Take Chan如果有孩子的话，一定会是个好爸爸吧。

_僕の心を唯一満たして去ってゆく君が_   
_僕の心に唯一触れられる事が出来た君は_   
_Oh baby もういないよ もう何もないよ_

后来他终于知道了佐藤的答案。JUNON杂志早在07年和09年就问过类似的问题。  
“想在30岁左右结婚。因为很喜欢孩子，所以希望有一个儿子和一个女儿”。

再后来他哭了。  
佐藤慌乱地把他抱在怀里抚摸他的头发和脸颊，一遍遍告诉他我爱你。以往听到这句话从他口中说出会让神木开心好久，而此刻听来他只觉得讽刺。  
“你的爱是有期限的吗？”他记得自己抽泣着说，“到想要结婚的时候就不会爱我了吗？”  
于是佐藤叹了口气，显出很苦恼的样子。  
“Ryuu……我不太会说话。不管接下去说的话会让你怎么想，请记住，我确实是爱你的。”  
“JUNON上说的只是我大概的计划。当时我刚出道没多久，很多想法都和现在不一样，也没有考虑过现实的问题。”  
“你给我一百分的爱，而且过去、现在，也许到未来都一直是一百。我当然也会想要回报你同样的爱。可是，在你看来我的一百和你的一百可能是不对等的。因为知道了我以后可能会想要结婚的事。”  
神木眨了眨眼睛，嗓音沙哑。“我已经……听不懂你在说什么了。你说你爱我。”  
佐藤点点头。  
“那你想要孩子吗？”  
他的犹豫就是最明显不过的答案。  
“其实我也不能怪你。”神木苦笑着，“这不是什么过分的要求呢。”  
“我们就不能像现在一样顺其自然继续下去吗？”佐藤急切地问。  
对于恋爱，神木一直是积极主动、爱憎分明又不安于现状的。而佐藤恰恰相反。  
他说他没有考虑过现实的问题，神木自己也没有。但有一件事他是确定的。如果没有意外的话，他会一直爱着佐藤健。和这个人在一起，他就有勇气面对将来的无数未知。  
如果没有意外的话。  
“可我不喜欢这样。”最后他慢慢说，“我想要明确的答案。如果你不能做出选择，比起现在就和你分手，过几年再分会让我痛苦得多。”  
然后神木才明白自己说了什么。  
在和佐藤健的交往中，他还以为自己永远都不会是提出分手的那个。  
“我不是在逼你，”他说，突然觉得很疲倦。“我只是不想受到太多伤害。”  
佐藤突然低头用力吻他。他的唇狂热地追逐神木的，双手禁锢住他肩膀，力道之大让他发出小小的呜咽。“不行，”终于能再次呼吸时他说，但佐藤的抚摸让他浑身发软。  
他一直在挣扎，可佐藤不放他走。神木有多爱他，就有多想留下来，和他一起向甘美的欲望再度沉沦。但他最后还是推开佐藤，用尽了全身的力气。  
他擦着红肿的嘴唇，跌跌撞撞地向后退去。再不离开，他怕自己就真的走不了了。  
“等你想好了，再来找我。”  
他目光闪动，最后一句话轻得像一声叹息。  
“Takeru。”

_It's so hard to forget_  
 _固く結んだその結び目は_   
_Yeah so hard to forget_  
 _強く引けば引くほどに_   
_You and all the regret_  
 _解けなくなって離れれなくなった_   
_今は辛いよ それが辛いよ すぐ忘れたいよ 君を_

一开始神木会整晚守着电话，唯恐错过任何来电或是信息。那样的时刻，他会想很多很多佐藤健的事。  
已经不记得是什么时候的第一次见面之前，通过经纪人在电话里和他说话。  
09年和他还有春马去温泉，留影的时候小心翼翼地站在他身边。  
10年The Game见面会，在开幕前的黑暗中靠上他的肩膀。  
11年SHL的集体游戏中紧紧握住他的手。  
12年初次在anan杂志上和他单独合照。  
13年剑心片场，他们在下着雨的缘廊上并排睡过去。  
14年食梦者片场他为自己庆祝生日。  
15年自己给他的生日录制VTR时最后带着私心的那句今后也想要一直在一起。  
自己是什么时候开始喜欢他的呢？  
这个问题已经不重要了。  
之后佐藤再也没联系过他。

_So this is heartache?_   
_So this is heartache?_   
_拾い集めた後悔は涙へとかわり oh baby_   
_So this is heartache?_   
_So this is heartache?_   
_あの日の君の笑顔は想い出に変わる_   
_I miss you_

但他好像已经没有办法再爱上其他人了。  
“隼人，真的非常对不起。”  
这样告诉隼人的话，他应该会懂吧。  
扔掉手机，神木放声大哭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DD喜欢Heartache是在食梦者舞台挨拶上说的。  
> 和隼人一起看流星打篮球是从DD去年九月去他的radio节目做访谈的时候说的。  
> DD家里有爸爸捡来的小猫，还有姐姐有两个女儿都是在各种访谈里了解到的，不过因为都不知道真名所以随便编了一些……【【【。


	7. Chapter 7

_**6.去佐藤健家除了拿衣服两人一般都会做些什么？** _

事实上，“拿衣服”是去佐藤家过夜的暗号。  
他们并没有特意约定过这个说法。起因只是两人第一次在佐藤家共度夜晚后的第二天神木担心会被看出他连续两天穿着一样的衣服，于是佐藤给了他一件自己的T恤。  
洒落主义上那个占星师说神木喜欢危险的秘密恋爱，也许并没有说错呢。  
即使是交往之后神木也并没有很多机会去佐藤的住所。好不容易有机会在恋人家留宿的日子，一切不必要的程序都被省略，他们大部分时间都在床上度过。  
属于两人的夜晚总是太过短暂。  
佐藤是个很有耐心的人，会用充满技巧的亲吻和抚摸不紧不慢地撩拨。而神木很心急——只要是和佐藤有关的事，他总是很心急——坚持不了多久就会求他进来。然后佐藤会带着调笑让他忍一忍，一边却又坏心地变本加厉地逗弄他。但他的恋人总是能体贴地觉察到自己微妙的情绪变化，会恰到好处地在他委屈得想要闹脾气之前满足他。身体被佐藤健填满的感觉每次都会让神木的灵魂为之战栗，在仿佛要将理智燃烧殆尽的快感中他无意识地呼唤着深爱之人的名字，于是那人把滚烫的唇烙印在肌肤上，无数次地给予他温柔的封缄。  
有时候他们也会什么都不做，只是单纯地一起入睡。第二天早晨大多数时候都是神木首先醒来。他喜欢等待佐藤睡醒的这段时间。窗帘还没有拉开，因此房间里仍是幽暗的；他缩在佐藤健怀里，就像被包裹在静谧的宇宙中心。他会带着讶异和感动端详着恋人难得一见的睡颜，然后佐藤睁开眼睛，神木的世界苏醒了。

但这段关系的开端并不是那么甜蜜的。  
向佐藤健告白也许是神木有生以来做过的最鲁莽最愚蠢的事。

那是Bakuman最后一次舞台挨拶，东京场结束的当晚。在这之前，神木刚刚经历了与佐藤在一起的不可思议的三天。他们在三天里跑了十几个城市，差不多横跨了整个日本；大部分时间都在车里移动，下车就来到了一个未知的地方。世界仿佛在以一种神木无法理解的方式和速度运转，让他丧失了日常的感知，只有一直陪伴在他身边的佐藤健是切实的存在。  
会在舞台上用广岛弁说我喜欢你，会揽住自己的腰对饭说“我已经有隆了”，会给自己剥螃蟹的，佐藤健。  
像一场过分美好的梦境，让神木不愿醒来。  
Bakuman的宣传期也即将结束，或许他再也不会有机会能和佐藤这样在一起。  
不管是真心还是假意卖腐，最近这一个月佐藤的表现让神木变贪心了。如果说一年前在片场和佐藤的亲密接触只会让神木想要逃离，因为他清楚无望的暗恋只会徒增心痛，那么一年后的宣传期却让他敢于想以前根本不敢想的事了，比如说，如果他真的喜欢我，如果我真的能和他在一起。  
于是神木深夜去找他。  
Take Chan，他说，声音虚弱。  
然后突然地，他被这一切击中了。有一天Take Chan会和一个女孩交往甚至结婚的害怕；自己从一开始就没有资格成为他恋人的痛苦；以及向他坦诚心迹的冲动。  
意识自己在做什么之前他已经在吻佐藤了。  
神木经验极少，连拍戏时的接吻都演得青涩，所以他不知道该怎么去吻自己喜欢的人。 他只是一言不发地踮起脚尖，将颤抖的嘴唇覆上佐藤的。  
不知时间过了多久，也许是一秒，也许是一个世纪。佐藤揽住他。  
神木的心跳停止了一瞬。  
“Ryuu……再给我一点时间考虑可以么。”  
再抬起头来的时候，佐藤似乎被他的表情吓了一大跳。“诶？”他疑惑地说，随即意识到了什么，伸手擦去脸颊上突然滚落的温热液体。“对不起……”他说，真诚地感到抱歉，“我……”  
我只是情不自禁。  
我没想到自己会哭。  
我也不想给你造成困扰。  
以及，我真的真的很喜欢你。  
这么多想法同时在混乱的脑海里碰撞，但他无助地站在那里，一个字都说不出。刚才发生的事已经抽干了他所有的力量和勇气。最担心的情况果然还是发生了。他的恋慕，要以最可悲的姿态收场。  
蹩脚地告白之后，他的记忆都是一片模糊。这样一团糟的自己后来是怎样被哄到佐藤的床上睡着的，神木已经记不清了；但对方此举又让他燃起了微弱的希望。阖上眼睛之前，他记得自己不死心地问他，这是拒绝吗。  
但没来得及听清回答，他便已经沉沉睡去。

醒来的时候，陌生的环境让神木有一瞬间陷入恍惚。他茫然地环顾四周，视线猝不及防地落进了佐藤难以捉摸的双眼里。  
他离他很近，太近了。  
睡着之前的记忆迅速复苏，神木红着脸张口结舌地看着躺在自己身边的人。现在的情况已经完全超过了他的理解范畴。他觉得自己也许应该说些什么化解尴尬的气氛，随便什么都好。  
“渴了。”  
说话间还带着一点鼻音，提醒着他之前是怎样丢脸地哭过。  
佐藤挑了挑眉，起身下床给他倒水。那人的视线一离开他，神木简直想用被子蒙住自己。但没等他懊恼多久，佐藤把水杯递给他，神木全身的神经再度紧绷起来。  
“桐谷さん，在台上真的挺会炒热气氛呢。”喝水的时候他听见佐藤这么说，脸上一派坦然和游刃有余。  
神木愣了一会儿才明白过来他是在说今天最后一场舞台挨拶。是今天吗？他觉得仿佛已经很遥远了。  
然后不可思议地，神木渐渐冷静下来。比他大四岁的这个人，似乎总是能以自己独特的方式影响着他。带着也许是破釜沉舟过后的释怀感，他和佐藤有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。宣传期发生的趣事，接下去的工作安排之类的。他仍然不知道佐藤对自己的告白是什么态度，但是当下的状态就很好。他们从未像现在这样亲密过。  
实在是太奇妙了。过去的三天他一直在满日本跑，谁又能想到旅程的终点会是在佐藤健床上呢。  
到后来神木觉得像喝醉酒一样晕乎乎的。整个人似乎漂浮起来，之前的尴尬懊恼被完全抛到脑后。佐藤说了什么逗他开心的话，于是他恣意地大笑。  
然后佐藤看着自己的眼神让他瞬间又恢复了勇气。  
“Take Chan我喜欢你。”  
佐藤没有马上回答，但神木知道这次他成功了。  
很有默契地，他们开始接吻。一开始只是试探性的浅浅触碰，那人的臂膀和唇齿一起贴附上来，温软的触感让他脸红心跳地合上眼睛。然后这个吻加深了；他们额头相抵，佐藤的发丝擦过他的脸颊。意乱情迷中他顺着佐藤的力道将脑袋向后仰去，舌尖怯怯地与他交缠。他听见佐藤低声呼唤着他的名字，而他生怕自己会哭泣出声，仅能回应以拼命压抑住的呜咽。  
佐藤健喜欢他，佐藤健怎么可能不喜欢他。  
他觉得很痛苦，被进入时太过剧烈的疼痛让他在唇上尝到了铁锈的味道。但他又很幸福，被爱人充满怜惜地亲吻、感到他滚烫的坚硬充斥在体内，是他梦寐以求的亲密交缠。一颗心，佐藤的心，如此温暖有力地贴着他的胸膛跳动，一下，一下，又一下。  
于是神木任凭他摆布自己。为了佐藤，什么都可以。

“你知道我喜欢的类型是什么样吗？”精疲力竭地陷入昏睡之前，他记得佐藤这么问自己。  
“……不知道？”  
“像太阳一样明朗的。”佐藤低声说，呼出的气息吹得他耳畔痒痒的。“有没有觉得……和一个人很像？”  
不等他回答，温柔的亲吻再度落在他的嘴唇。  
“我也喜欢你，Ryuu。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……想写出砂糖确实很喜欢DD但是又因为自己喜欢小孩也是想普通地结婚生子这样所以很矛盾的心情不知写出这种感觉没有【【。  
> 砂糖说喜欢的类型是在20120815的花丸咖啡。
> 
> 目前为止的问题按照时间顺序排列是这样：  
> 3.二十岁生日那天喝酒了吗？  
> 2.食梦者拍摄中发生过什么意外事件吗？  
> 6.去佐藤健家除了拿衣服两人一般都会做些什么？  
> 1.冬天想做的事？  
> 4.两个人在一起经历过的最不可思议的事是什么？  
> 5.喜欢One OK Rock哪首歌？


	8. Chapter 8

_**7.两位在宣传Bakuman的时候给福山桑和吹石桑结婚祝福了呢！(^○^)两位考虑过结婚吗？** _

神木盯着这个问题看了很久，直到掌心冒出汗，不自觉地握紧手中木块时有一种令人不快的黏腻触感。  
“椿本桑……会把这种问题写上去吗？”最后他终于说，“就算是营业卖腐这也太……”  
他的声音低下去。神木不知道该说什么。慌乱中他抬头对上佐藤的视线，那个人却还是和往常一样，用冷静到甚至玩味的目光注视着他。  
“你好像对问题有什么误解。是我们各自结婚，不是我和你……”  
哗啦。  
他们都被吓了一跳，随即神木意识到这是木块散落的声音。  
Jenga倒了。和两年前一样，从摇摇欲坠的塔里抽出积木后他还以为自己渡过了危机，没想到它很快就分崩离析。  
和佐藤玩游戏的自己总是输呢。   
零和游戏，是指一方赢必然导致另一方输、没有双赢可能的博弈。  
有时候他觉得，他和佐藤的恋爱也是这样的一个游戏。  
怎么可能赢过他呢。讨厌失败、几乎没有输过的佐藤健。  
神木突然很生气。为他始终看不透的佐藤，也为即使在分手那么久后也仍然在他面前无所遁形的自己。  
“……所以你来就是为了跟我说这个？”  
神木不知道自己看起来是什么样子，但佐藤的脸色瞬间变了。今晚他第一次看见他失去了一贯的从容。  
“我最近想了很多。我……果然还是想和你在一起。”  
“……哈？”  
曾经他设想过很多次他们重归于好的场景。也许是杂七杂八的少女漫画看多了，神木会想佐藤健在某个夜晚再次出现在他家门外，说他还是喜欢他，眼中满是深情。他会穿着自己喜欢的那件袖子盖过手背的睡衣，而佐藤风尘仆仆地，也许刚从某个摄影棚赶回来。如果Take Chan这样表白的话，自己要不要犹豫一下再接受呢。虽然他很想毫不犹豫地答应他，但是为了让自己看起来矜持一点，果然还是要的吧？  
但在数不清的夜晚的漫长等待中，对佐藤的期待被一点点磨光，他的心慢慢变冷变硬。郁结在胸口的愤懑和委屈让他想要大喊大叫，想要把积木的残骸都扫到地上。  
“别开玩笑了。”但他最后只是这么说，努力克制着声音的颤抖。“擅自分手又擅自要求复合，你以为你是谁？”  
他站起身，扔掉一直下意识紧握着的积木。它当啷一声无辜地落在地上。“你差不多也可以回去了。”

然后他被抱住。  
“对不起，”佐藤贴着他耳畔低声说，“我爱你。”  
神木一愣，于是炽热的亲吻——佐藤给予的——密密地落在他嘴唇和脸颊上，像一张温柔的大网将他裹挟。等他慢慢明白过来佐藤究竟是什么意思，终于还是顺理成章地放弃了挣扎。  
狡猾的Take Chan。  
已经有多久没有体验过这种感觉了，被Take Chan爱着？  
他终于还是承认了，自己永远没有办法拒绝佐藤。为什么会那么喜欢他呢，神木到现在也不知道。也许从十几岁的年纪第一次见到他的那一刻起，他就已经无可救药地沦陷。  
看到jenga上的问题时，有那么一瞬他是真的想过，如果能和Take Chan结婚就好了的。  
“这不公平。”在终于又能平复呼吸以后，神木说。   
但他顺从地把脑袋靠上佐藤的胸口。佐藤说话时胸腔的震动让他觉得莫名的安心。  
“什么不公平？”  
“先爱上的一方输，爱得多的一方输，先原谅的一方输……”他说着说着有点委屈，“我从一开始就毫无胜算嘛……”  
“所以你原谅我咯？”他听得出佐藤话中的笑意。  
神木扁了扁嘴没有理他。  
佐藤健知道少年从很久以前开始就喜欢着自己，知道他爱自己比自己爱他多得多。之前他没有珍惜他的一片痴心，但他默默地想以后他一定会慢慢偿还。  
可他不知道该怎么安慰神木，他急切地想说点什么来哄他，第一次痛恨自己的拙于言辞。  
“Ryuu，”他说，“恋爱不是jenga也不是奥赛罗（说到奥赛罗的时候神木抖动了一下，他猜他在无奈地笑），不是有人赢就必须有人输。我们可以一起赢。”  
“如果你那么在意的话，接下去我都让你赢好不好？每一次。”  
“……一生。”  
怀里的人还是没出声。  
佐藤也不逼他，只是把他搂得更紧了一点，温存地抚摸着他的脊背，久违的亲密接触让他百感交集。  
“你想要在三十代结婚，想要有孩子，想要一儿一女。”  
胸口衣料上传来湿漉漉的温热触感让佐藤心惊。  
今晚之前他从来没有看到过Ryuu哭的样子，他觉得这个人就应该一直笑着。  
可自己却把他弄哭了。  
之前少年有没有为自己哭过呢，想到这个让他一阵后悔和心疼。  
“我只想要你。”  
他又低下头去吻他。  
“Take Chan……”怀里的少年叹息着，却并没有继续跟他抬杠。  
佐藤这才想起他是有多怀念神木这么叫自己。  
此刻胸口传来的温度是如此真实，他想他再也不会放开了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前Taketere有在推特上征集写在jenga上的问题，写大纲的时候为了找灵感我就去翻了征集的tag，结果看到了问结婚的这个【。不知道推主的真实意图是什么反正我的第一反应和DD一样233【。
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你w


End file.
